Activities in Darkness
by SmutMaker
Summary: Collection of one-shots. Rated M for highly sexual content, more details in Chapter 2. Fic contains lemons galore, however, content will most likely be delivered in an AU manner. Pairing requests are allowed. Boundaries do not exist.
1. Petals of Innocence

Pairing: Weiss x Ruby (White Rose)

* * *

PETALS OF INNOCENCE

 _Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? –_ munch – _ve me from the things I s –_ munch –

What was with the munching?! I sat up, taking off my headphones and looking around the living room. All of us in team RWBY lived in a small house now, our graduation in the past. It didn't take long to find the source of the munching, as Ruby was chowing down on chocolate chip cookies, crumbs falling onto her chest. Admittedly, she was quite sexy looking, her legs gathered up onto the chair, accentuating the curves that had grown on her since I met her.

I got up and walked over to her, wondering what her mouth tasted like right now. Though I wouldn't admit it, I had been interested in Ruby for a long time now.

"Huh? Wei-" I kissed her, quickly slipping my tongue into her mouth. Just as I thought: her mouth tasted like chocolate chip cookies. Ruby got into it quickly, grabbing my butt and pulling me closer, holding me by my lower back. We swirled our tongues together, saliva mixing as our mouths made loud slurping noises.

I straddled Ruby in the chair, her attention switched from her cookies to me, slipping her hands up my nightgown to squeeze my ass. Grabbing her boobs, I soon went under her shirt to feel her soft skin, my hands barely touching her as they glided across her stomach. Ruby broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting us, and took off her shirt, letting her bare breasts bounce free. I got up and tore her pants off, leaving her in nothing but red panties, a black rose pattern adorning the fabric. Some of the fabric had turned a darker red, wet with her juices. I could feel myself get wetter from the sight, dampening the white thong underneath my nightgown, and couldn't resist any longer.

Stripping out of all of my clothing, I straddled her again, kissing her passionately as I slipped my hand into her panties. She was soaking wet, moaning as I started rubbing her clit. Our kiss didn't last long, Ruby threw her head back and let out a long, loud moan as she came onto my fingers.

After a moment, she had calmed down and I pulled my hand out of her panties, looking at the glistening cum coating them. She grabbed my back again, pulling me towards her, and clamped down on my left nipple, sucking and biting it. I licked my fingers off and began to grind against her, moaning when she switched nipples. Ruby stuck two fingers inside me and scratched at my g-spot, causing me to yelp in surprise. She sent me into a frenzy, slowly adding fingers until four of them were scratching and massaging my g-spot, her thumb caressing my clit. I ground against her hand, pulling her head closer to take in more of my nipple.

"R-Ruby!" I yelped, cumming all over her hand. After I caught my breath, I pulled her over to the couch, twirling around so I ended up on top of her. We started to make out again, sucking and swirling our tongues together. Our hands roamed all over each other, squeezing and caressing and scratching. Our bodies pressed against each other, my small chest colliding with her bigger one, our stomachs coming together and separating, our hips grinding against one another.

The kiss broke, my lips trailing down her neck, chest, and stomach before I grabbed her hips and gave her pussy a long lick, lapping up all of her juices and sticking my tongue as deep into her as I could. Once she was all cleaned up, I concentrated my efforts on her clit, swirling my tongue around it. Sometimes I gently nibbled on it, sometimes I sucked on it, Ruby whimpering and breathing heavily no matter what I did. I squeezed her thighs, giving Ruby's clit one final nibble before she came again, tightly grabbing the couch fabric.

This time, she didn't take any time to recover, suddenly sitting up and getting on top of me instead. She begun to kiss my neck, but we soon heard a motorcycle pull up outside. We both froze, hearing steps come up to the door, someone fiddling with the lock. We both bolted away from the couch, quickly grabbing our clothes and running off, somehow synchronizing mentally and fleeing to Ruby's room.

We were almost caught.

* * *

Requests welcome through reviews or PMs.

This is a series of one-shot smut-fics. More details will be at the end of Chapter 2, however, this series' details are very similar to those of my other series, 'Pure Love'.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Bliss

Pairing: Weiss x Blake (Monochrome, requested)

* * *

BLISS

"You could wake them up, Weiss!" I spat. It was late at night, after midnight, with Ruby and Yang probably both sound asleep. Ruby's room was right next to Weiss', Yang's next to mine.

"I know, I know, I'm trying, Blake!"

We had been doing this a lot recently. Once the clock struck midnight, I snuck into Weiss' room, though it had been her idea. I'd read a lot of romance novels in my time, but it was nothing compared to Weiss. Her pure white hair, porcelain skin, all matching her blue eyes, and delicate scar across her eye.

Smiling at her beauty, I licked her pussy once again, grabbing her petite breasts and squeezing them tightly. She tried to cover her mouth with both of her hands, soon grabbing her pillow instead to try and muffle the sound. I rolled her breasts around in my palms, gently biting her clit, earning melodic moans from the pale songstress.

Sucking on her clit for a little bit, I soon sat up, hearing her whimper from the loss of contact. I pinched her nipples hard, taking one into my mouth to bite and suck on it roughly. Snaking my hand down her body, I slipped two fingers into her and pushed them in and out, feeling how wet she was. She moaned more and more, grinding against my fingers as I added a third, stretching her slightly. Weiss gripped the pillow tightly, moaning deep and low into it as she came onto my fingers. I sat up, licking her juices off my fingers, letting her rest.

Suddenly, she sat up, kissing me. Immediately, her tongue was in my mouth, swirling around mine, and her hands were on my ass, the infamous 'Bellabooty'. Though Weiss was petite, she pressed up against me with quite a force. Her small hands squeezed my ass tightly, our kiss broken only to trail down my neck, collarbone, and finally my breasts. She toppled me backwards, sucking and moaning softly against my hardened nipples, tongue swirling around, hands still massaging my ass. She licked in between my breasts slowly, switching to the other side for awhile.

I could do nothing but whimper and moan when she dipped her fingers into me, rubbing my swollen clit and kissing my neck, gently sucking. No matter how much I wanted to object, it didn't feel right, I couldn't get the words out through my moans. Sometimes Weiss slapped my thighs when I moaned, warning me to be quiet.

Finally, when I got too loud for her tastes and precaution, she stopped what she was doing and turned around, sitting directly on my face. Instead of complaining, whining, I roughly grabbed her hips and stuck my tongue deep, lapping up all the juices I could, feeling her wetness on my face. Her pussy was soaking wet and, apparently, a good method to muffle my moans. I moaned loudly, discovering that she wasn't punishing me completely when she leaned forward and slowly licked my own pussy, beginning to make out with it like a pair of lips.

I moved my hands down slightly, gripping and scratching at her ass until it left little pink marks all over her perfect, pale skin, continuing to bring her closer and get my fill. I felt blind though, thinking of what exactly she looked like right now. Naked, leaned over me, pale skin glowing in the moonlight, long, white hair flipped over her head, streaming down upon the bed, shimmering in that same moonlight, pale pink nipples hard from the cold air, pink lips deep in my pussy, small hands gripping my thighs...

It made me all the more aroused, leaving me moaning and licking her with all the more enthusiasm, the image feeding my lust. I could feel myself getting wetter, though whether it was from Weiss' saliva or my arousal, I had no clue. I could feel her tongue licking me, swirling around my clit, her teeth gently nibbling the fleshy little pearl, sucking on it. I could hear her melodic moans, feel them, giving me even more pleasure. So much pleasure that I soon came all over her face, hearing her giggle with glee as she licked all of it up.

Weiss sat up again, probably wiping anything off her face to lick it off her fingers. She buried me in her pussy, and I dutifully and playfully licked at it. I felt her back arch as she moaned, soon coming again herself. I licked as much up as I could before she collapsed on top of me, sighing in happiness.

I moved up next to her, snuggling with her for a while, almost falling asleep. Then, we both heard a long, loud moan, our eyes suddenly opening wide.

It came from Ruby's room.

* * *

Hopefully this satisfies the requester.

This is a series of one-shots. Pairings can and will be revisited, but individual stories (such as 'Petals of Innocence') will not. Very few stories will take place in the same AU as others. I do all kinds of pairings that span across all characters, even those who have passed in the canon of RWBY. I do two character pairings, threesomes, teams, faculty, parents, along with pairings that are put into the category of 'they've never met but I ship them' (such as Jaune x Raven). Each fic will contain a variety of porn, from normal yuri, yaoi, straight sex, futanari, full on BDSM, incest, etc... Let me emphasize that _there are NO BOUNDARIES._

The keys of 'Activities in Darkness' are similar to 'Pure Love', the RWBY universe and lemons.

Requests are very much allowed! Please request stories via reviews or PMs.

Thank you for reading Activities in Darkness.


End file.
